Pasukan Penyiasatan Unit Siber aka PUS
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Halilintar terpaska menyamar diri sebagai abangnya bagi mencari pembunuh abangnya. Pada waktu yang sama juga pembunuh bersiri telah berlangsung. Mampu Halilintar dan pasukan Penyiasatan Unit Siber menangkap penjenayah itu atau tidak?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog (Dirinya PUS)

**Apa khabar semua! New story here! Idea setelah melihat drama korea.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy copyright Monsta, Based on a drama korea just take some and change its idea dan perhatian! Aku tak copy idea dari ff orang.**

 **Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

Prologue

Pada tahun 2010, Pulau Rintis punya detektif agensi telah mentakbirkan sebuah pasukan yang istimewa. Satu pasukan yang amat dikenali dengan kehandalan dalam siber teknologi. Kalau detektif biasa mempunyai pistol sebagai senjata, pasukan ini ada teknologi yang menyebelahi mereka dalam menangkap penjenayah.

Pasukan ini digelar sebagai Penyiasatan Unit Siber aka PUS. Pasukan ini terdiri daripada lima ahli iaitu seorang ketua, dua lelaki dan dua perempuan. Setiap member mempunyai karakteristik yang berbeza.

Mari saya memperkenalkan,

 **Inspektor Kaizo** , ketua pasukan PUS. Seseorang detektif yang sangat cekap dalam kerja. Dia mempunyai peribadian yang amat serius dan kadang kala bersifat bangga dan sombong. Sebagai ketua dia akan buat apa cara sekali pun untuk menyelesaikan kes dan membawa kebenaran.

Kemahirannya adalah menggodam komputer/laptop dan mengambil infomasi dalam siber walaupun ditempat yang sulit.

Dia juga adalah abang kepada Fang yang tua empat tahun daripadanya.

 **Inspektor Taufan** , seketeri pasukan PUS. Ceria dan suka berkata-kata adalah personalitinya. Tetapi waktu bekerja dia berubah 180 darjat iaitu seorang yang sangat serius dan berhati-hati. Hampir membuatkan ahli PUS takut kepada dia.

Kehebatannya dalam kerja adalah menggodam komputer/laptop. Sangat mahir di antara ahli-ahli PUS.

Dia mempunyai seorang adik kembar identikal yang akan mengganti dia di dalam cerita ini. **Halilintar** adalah namanya. Mempunyai personaliti yang berbeza daripada abangnya. Selama hidupnya dia adalah seorang yang pendiam, panas baran dan dingin. Dia juga selalu menyembunyikan perasaan kecuali marah.

Tetapi dalam cerita ini personalitinya hendaklah dilepaskan. Juga selalu bertindak bersendirian tanpa diberi arahan. Kemahirannya sama seperti si abang.

 **Instektor Fang** , kedua seketeri pasukan PUS. Adik kepada Kaizo dan seperti abang seperti adik, Fang juga mempunyai peribadi yang akan sama tetapi dekat dengan sifat bangga dan sombong.

Dia hebat dalam mencari infomasi dalam siber, lebih hebat dari ketua PUS. Dalam cerita ini dia mempunyai perasaan curiga terhadap Taufan kerana personalitinya agak berubah daripada yang selalu dia kenal.

 **Inspektor Yaya** , ahli tengah pasukan PUS. Seorang yang sangat comel, baik hati, lemah lembut, tetapi boleh berubah menjadi ganas dan pemarah apabila sesuatu yang telah mengeluarkannya dari zone selesanya dan semasa menangkap penjenayah.

Kemahirannya adalah menyamar dalam media. Dia juga ada hati kepada Halilintar.

 **Inspektor Ying** , a detective in training. Ahlinya yang termuda dalam pasukan PUS. Mempunyai sifat pemalu, pendiam dan selalu berfikiran positif. Tetapi apabila dia tidak merasa pemalu, dia akan berkelakuan imature dan berkata dengan cepat.

Speciality adalah mengerang virus computer kepada website-website yang disarannya. Dia juga mempunyai hati tetapi kepada Fang.

Itulah ahli-ahli pasukan PUS.

Cerita ini akan memfokuskan kepada mereka terutama kepada Halilintar. Kisah seorang pembunuh bersiri yang dikenali sebagai sahabat Taufan. Ingin tahu apa akan terjadi kepada pasukan Penyiasatan Unit Siber? Nantikan chapter seterusnya.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **News untuk semua readers, aku tak lama lagi nak masuk sekolah tingkatan enam dan aku pasti akan sibuk dalam belajar. Insha Allah aku akan update kilat. Sama juga dengan ff lain. Aku pasti tak lama nak update yang 'Ku rela dibenci' mungkin juga kepada 'Inspiration of boboiboy which one will make me happy'.**

 **Terima kasih kerana membaca ff ni. Memfavourite, follow dan review semua dialu-alukan. Review itu boleh mengkiritik sikit boleh? Tapi kritik itu jangan tegas ya. If tak dapat tak apa. Aku masih senang.**

 **Review! Don't forget to review!^^**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Permulaan Cerita

**Hai guys! Ni Taufan! Aku gantikan author ku ni sekejap ya. Hanya chapter ni ja. Hmm... author dan juga aku sedar akan tak ramai yang membaca cerita ni. Memang chapter 1 taklah hebat sangat. Hanya diceritakan tentang publish pasukan penyiasat PUS.**

 **Author:Hey! Kau ni kan! Senang je kau nak cakap tapi tak tau apa rasanya. Susah tau aku buat!**

 **Taufan:Yelah. Bukan waktu tu kau tarus-tarus buat ni tanpa ada idea yang kukuh.**

 **Author:Ehhh! Kau ni! Cuba tah kau mcm Halilintar! Taufan:Tak ingin aku! Bleh!**

 **Hali:Hey, jangan masukkan aku dalam pertengkaran mu.**

 **Taufan:Btw, kau tak mau kan balas review mereka kan?**

 **Author:Hey! Aku mau lah!**

 **Taufan:Too late aku dah buat...**

 **Kepada Fireblaze-kun64:**

 **Tak ingat author dah balas review atau tak tapi author nak berterima kasih lagi sekali. Juga minta maaf mungkin belum ada seronoknya. Seronoknya mungkin chapter 3. Maaf ya.**

 **Kepada Floral Lavender:**

 **Umm...tekaan kau memang betul tapi author ubah sikit. Ini chapter seterusnya.**

 **Author:Ok semua dah beres jadi minggir! (Kejar Taufan)**

 **Halilintar: Since mereka berkejar-kejaran giliran aku pulak. Tanpa berlengah masa jom kita teruskan chapter 2!**

 **P/S:Maaf kalau pasal sosial media dan perniagaan author AnginTaufan tak berapa tahu tentangnya.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua characters bukan author punya. Copyright Monsta. Inspirasi dari drama korea ambil sikit idea then ubah. Characters OCC, typo dan bahasa tunggang terbalik.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Di suatu tempat di Pulau Rintis terletaknya sebuah bangunan yang dikenali sebagai perniagaan siber yang sangat terkenal. Si sang pemilik tengah melakasanakan tugas lalu pintu pejabatnya diketuk. Pemilik itu mengarahkan orang yang berada di pintu sebelah masuk ke dalam lalu munculnya dua adik-beradik lelaki.

Seorang lelaki dalam umur 20 tahun, berpakaian baju T merah yang size tidak berlengan, berseluar coklat dan bertopi jingga yang menghadap ke depan. Manakala seorang lagi berada dalam berumuran 17 tahun yang memakai pakaian baju T size berlengan, berseluar hitam dan juga bertopi yang juga menghadap ke depan tetapi berwarna biru laut.

"Assalamualaikum ayah!" Salam si anak bongsu.

"Waalaikumsalam. Blaze, Ice. Buat apa kat sini?" Tanya si ayah.

"Saja nak lawat ayah. Tak salahkan? Ayah tak sibukkan?" Jawap Blaze lalu bertanya.

"Eh... tak salah. Taklah. Ayah tak berapa sibuk."

"Ohh... Ayah berkerja keras untuk anak-anaknya kan?" Ujar si anak sulung sambil memegang tangan ayahnya.

"Ha'ah. Ayah buat ini untuk anak-anaknya yang ayah sayangi."

"Hehehe..." Gelak anak-anaknya.

"Oh ya, Blaze..." Kata si ayah.

"Ye ayah?" Jawap Blaze.

"Ayah pasti syarikat ini akan diserahkan kepada kau nanti, Blaze."

"Hmm... yelah."

"Abang Blaze pasti akan uruskan syarikat ni. Adik pasti!" Semangat Ice kepada abangnya.

"Hehehe... baiklah ayah. Kita pergi ke bilik sulit ya? Ni nak tolong Ice berlatih silap matanya." Kata Blaze lagi.

"Ha'ah ayah! Nanti kalau Ice dah mahir dalam silap mata. Ice akan menjadi ahli silap mata yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis!" Ujar Ice lalu mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga merah dari lengannya kepada si ayah.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Jawap si ayah. Kini anaknya menarik salah satu buku di almari besar. Tiba-tiba almari itu bergerak dan munculnya sebuah bilik rahsia di belakangnya.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian...

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" Bunyi pintu telah diketuk lalu pintu itu terbuka tanpa diarahkan oleh si ayah.

"Apa khabar Gempa?" Tanya orang itu terus kepada si ayah yang rupanya bernama Gempa.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau datang?!" Tanya balik kepada orang itu, sepertinya dia tidak suka akan ketibaan lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu adalah salah satu pekerja di dalam syarikat itu. Seseorang yang sangat terpengaruh dan si perasuah. Bukan itu sahaja, dia juga seorang lelaki kaya yang amat dengki kepada syarikat itu. Goal dia yang sangat ingin dicapai adalah mengambil alih syarikat ini.

Namanya ialah Solar.

"Ohh... tak ada apa-apa. Apa kau ingat pesan ku dahulu?" Cakap lelaki itu.

"Ahhh... sudahlah! Aku takkan berikan apa yang kau minta!" Marah Gempa.

"Taknak ya? Lihat sini Gempa! Sebelum aku naik angin, baik kau serahkan kepada ku!"

"Aku takkan Solar! Aku takkan berikan syarikat ini kepada kau! Aku yang berusaha payah buat syarikat ini senang-senang nak aku serahkan kepada kau!"

"Ohh... degil ya? Apa kata kalau aku cakap yang aku akan sakitkan salah seorang anak kau?"

"Hah?! Kau takkan?! Jangan harap kau cederakan anak-anak aku!"

"Kalau tak mahu, kau serahkan syarikat ini!"

"Jangan degil sangat ni! Aku kata takkan, takkan! Tolonglah. Aku akan buat sahaja untuk kau asalkan jangan sakitkan anak ku."

"Hmm... takpa Gempa. Takpa. Aku berikan masa. Tapi kalau selepas dua tahun kau tetap taknak serahkan. Tunggu jelah kau Gempa. Anak kau akan terseksa. Hahaha..." Ugut Solar lagi lalu keluar dari bilik itu.

Sebenarnya Solar tak tahu bahawa ada orang mendengar perbualan mereka iaitu Blaze dan Ice dari bilik rahsia mereka.

"Tak guna kau Solar! Berani kau ugut ayah kitorang!" Marah Blaze.

"Abang Blaze... Apa patut kita buat bang?" Risau Ice.

.

.

.

Chapter ini bertukar pula diluar sebuah rumah di perumahan Pulau Rintis. Diluar kawasan tersebut adanya sebuah pondok dengan lengkapnya meja kayu bulat dan dua kayu kerusi panjang mengelilingi meja itu.

Disitu duduknya seorang lelaki yang tengah bergembira mengacau adik kembarnya membuat kerjanya di komputer ribanya. Adiknya itu terasa sakit hati akan kelakuan abangnya itu yang ingin membawa dia berbual.

Mereka adalah lelaki kembar identik berumur 20 tahun. Kembar yang sangat seiras hampir susah orang nak mengecam mereka. Namanya kembar identik kan?

Tapi disebabkan mereka berdua mempunyai personaliti yang sangat berbeza taklah susah pun. Iaitu si abang mempunyai sifat ceria dan suka mengacau orang terutama kepada adiknya sendiri.

Manakala si adik mempunyai sifat pendiam dan panas baran. Tetapi walaupun mempunyai sifat begitu, di dalam hati tetap saja ada sifat lembutnya kepada seseorang seperti kepada abangnya.

Nama si abang adalah Taufan dan si adik bernama Halilintar.

Selain itu mereka berdua juga ada bakat yang sama.

"Hali...Hali...Hali...Abang bosan...Hali...Cakaplah sama abang..." Mengacau si abang sambil menjolok pipi si adik.

"Ish! Jangan kacau aku. Tak nampak ke aku buat kerja ni?" Marah si adik.

"Umm... tak. Aku tak nampak pun. Apa ya kau buat?"

"Hmm..."

"Apa ya kau buat? Gitaulah abang...gitaulah..."

"Abang..."

"Apa? Memang aku tak tau... Hehehe..."

"Abang ni kan!" Meletup si adik yang hendak memukul abangnya tetapi si abang terlebih dahulu telah melarikan diri.

Tiba-tiba handphone Taufan berbunyi dan ini buatkan Taufan tertukar wajahnya yang sangat berbeza dari sebelumnya apabila dia melihat siapakah yang telah menghubungi dia.

Dengan itu, Halilintar sedar akan berubahnya kelakuan abangnya itu. Setelah selesainya panggilan itu Taufan dengan masih dalam mood seriusnya masuk ke rumah dan mengambil kunci keretanya.

"Abang. Ni pasal kerja kan?" Tanya si adik yang mula rasa risau. Si abang hanya mengangguk ya.

"Oh..." Terdiam Halilintar.

"Hali, jangan risau ya? Abang takkan apa-apa." Kata Taufan.

"Abang tau kan adik selalu risaukan abang? Abang ni penyiasat."

"Ye. Abang tahu. Jangan risau ya. Abang pergi dulu." Ujar Taufan lagi lalu memeluk adiknya. Adiknya pun membalas pelukkan itu.

"Ye. Baiklah." Jawap Halilintar dan terus beri salam kepada abangnya. Dengan itu, Taufan pun pergi untuk melaksanakan kerjanya sebagai penyiasat siber di Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

Kembali kepada Blaze, Ice dan Gempa, ayah mereka. Selepas Solar pergi dari situ Blaze dan Ice terus keluar dari bilik rahsia itu terus menanya mengapa dia nak mengambil alih syarikat ayah mereka.

"Ayah! Kita harus lapor kepada polis!" Marah Blaze selepas dia dan adiknya tahu kenapa.

"Jangan Blaze! Nanti kalau si Solar tu tau nanti kamu akan cedera!" Enggan Gempa.

"Jangan risaukan kami! Risaukan syarikat ini!"

"Tak! Ayah mesti lindungi kamu! Ayah tak nak kamu cedera!"

"Ayah!"

"Cukup!" Jerit si ayah membuatkan Blaze terdiam.

"Sudahlah! Dengar cakap ayah ni! Jangan kamu loparkan ni kepada polis. Ayah rasa bukan itu sahaja dia boleh lakukan, dia boleh buat apa-apa sahaja. Ayah akan pikirkan lagi masalah ni. Jadi jangan masuk campur." Sambung si ayah.

"Huhuhu...hisk! Ayah! Aku buat ni kerana aku risau kepada ayah! Blaze tak mau ayah kena ugut! Huhuhu..." Menangis Blaze.

"Abang..." Risau si Ice lalu mencuba menenangkan abangnya. Tapi Blaze telah lari keluar menangis.

"Abang Blaze!" Jerit Ice lalu mengejar abangnya.

Di bumbung bangunan, Blaze berada di situ lagi menangis tentang semua yang tiba kepadanya tiba-tiba.

"Abang Blaze!" Panggil si Ice apabila dia sudah sampai juga.

"Apa?!" Marah Blaze.

"Abang! Janganlah lepaskan marahmu kat aku!"

"Aku tengah geram ni! Aku sedih! Aku tak dapat buat apa-apa! Ayah dalam kesusahan dan kami hanya duduk diam sahaja. Hisk!"

"Abang, tenanglah. Ikutlah cakap ayah ya? Adik tau abang sedih." Ujar Ice seperti dia dalam keadaan tenang, sebenar tidak. Di dalam hati lebih teruk daripada yang di luar.

Kini mereka terdiam dan hanya mampu mengalirkan air mata mereka. Bercuba sedaya upaya untuk bertenang. Tiba-tiba si adik menghampiri abangnya lalu memeluknya. Si abang pun membalas pelukkan itu.

Mereka kekal begitu sementara.

Setelah itu, si adik hendak mengajak si abang pulang kerana hari nak hampir gelap tetapi si abang menolaknya dan dia ingin berjalan-jalan sementara berseorangan. Si adik faham dengan kehendak abangnya lalu dia pergi pulang sendiri. Untuk berapa minit, si abang pun meninggalkan bangunan syarikat itu dan pergi bersiar-siar.

Waktu Blaze bersiar-siar dia singgah ke taman dan duduk di salah satu pondok yang ada di situ, tidak tahu ada seorang yang memerhatikan dia.

Siapakah itu? Iaitu Taufan.

Secara kebetulan, Taufan tengah melintasi taman itu setelah selesai dari kerja lalu terjumpa Blaze yang tengah duduk di situ.

"Eh? Blaze!" Panggil Taufan.

"Huh? Taufan! Lamanya kita tak berjumpa!" Sahut Blaze cerianya.

Bagaimana Taufan mengenal Blaze? Mereka berdua adalah kawan sejak sekolah menengah. Mereka selalunya bersama-sama apabila dalam satu kelas waktu ketika itu. Itupun sebab Taufan tak ada masa bersama adiknya Halilintar, sama juga dengan keadaan Blaze. Kini mereka telah berjumpa setelah sekian lama.

"Apa khabar kau Taufan dan juga Hali?" Tanya Blaze.

"Alhamdulilah. Kami berdua ok je. Kau dan adik mu?" Jawap Taufan lalu menanya balik.

"Baik je. Hmm..." Jawap singkat si Blaze lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia bukan senyuman yang biasa dia tampilkan malah senyuman yang sedih. Ini telah disedari oleh Taufan.

"Umm... Blaze. Kau ok ke? Kenapa macam sedih ni?"

"Huh? Uhh... takda apa-apa. Jangan risau ya?"

"Ohh... ok. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Huh? Ohh... ok."

Dengan itu, Taufan pun pergi membawa perasaan curiga akan kelakuan kawannya. Tapi dia tak dapat buat apa-apa untuk kawannya. Daripada dia tanya banyak kali lebih baik dia pergi.

"Harap dia tak ada masalah. Mungkin kalau dia beritau mungkin aku dapat tolong dia." Bisik hati Taufan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Taufan pun pulang ke rumahnya dan pada waktu itu juga dia nampak adiknya Halilintar berada di depan pintu duduk menunggu kepulangan abangnya.

"Eh? Hali. Kenapa selalunya apabila aku pergi kerja kau tunggu aku?" Tanya si abang curiga.

"Huh? Uhh... ada dua sebab. 1. Aku tak tau buat apa masa aku bersendirian di rumah. 2. Maaf. Aku Cuma risau." Jawap si adik.

"Haih... Hali ni."

"Memang salah ke aku tunggu?"

"Eh... Memang tak salah pun. Cuma kau buat ku rasa bersalah."

"Ohh... maaf."

"Hmm...Takpalah. Jom masuk."

Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahawa ada sesuatu membuat mereka berpisah hanya kerana satu masalah.

Waktu itu Halilintar dari tadi duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang lama dia fikirkan.

Si abang hanya mampu melihat adiknya berkelakuan begitu. Teragak-agak nak menanya atau tidak kerana jika dia menanya dia pasti kena marah ataupun tidak kena layan. Tetapi dia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada sekarang. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu memegang tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Hali. Kenapa ni?" Tanya Taufan setelah perasan bahawa adiknya telah memegangnya. Tetapi si adik tidak berkata apa-apa pun hanya memandang wajahnya kepada si abang.

"Umm...Hali. Kenapa ni?"

"Aku risau..." Akhirnya Halilintar berkata.

"Risaukan apa?"

"Risau akan abang kenapa-kenapa. Abang, boleh tak abang tak payah bekerja sebagai penyiasat?"

"Hah? Mana boleh. Kau tau kan aku nak sangat menjadi penyiasat? Impianku tak boleh berhenti begitu sahaja. Buat apa aku nak berhenti?"

"Tapi nanti abang cedera."

"Namanya aku seorang penyiasat. Setiap seorang mesti cedera bagi menyelamatkan negera."

"Tapi... abang. Tolonglah. Buat ini untuk Hali."

"Tak boleh! Kau tak paham ke?! Aku takkan berhenti sebagai penyiasat!" Ujar Taufan yang kini dah mula naik angin.

"Jadi abang terutamakan negara daripada aku?"

"Ya! Aku terutamakan negara daripada kau!" Jawap Taufan membuatkan Halilintar terluka dengan jawapan tersebut.

"Abang! Sampai hati Taufan cakap macam tu kat aku! Aku adik abang! Kenapa pulak abang mengutamakan negara dari adik sendiri?!" Jerit Halilintar terluka.

"Memang aku sayangkan negara ni! Aku tetap akan menjadi penyisat dan tiada orang akan buat aku berhenti! Walaupun adik ku sendiri! Kau jangan lagi sebut pasal ni lagi!" Lawan balik si abang.

"Memang Taufan tak sayangi aku lagi." Sahut si adik. Kini air matanya mula mengalir.

"Abang memang kejam! Aku benci kau! Aku takkan layan abang lagi! Sebagaimana pun abang cuba nak aku maafkan, aku takkan! Aku benci!" Sambung lagi si adik lalu lari ke biliknya dengan perasaan benci dan sakit. Manakala si abang hanya mampu marah dan tidak hiraukan bagaimana terlukanya adiknya itu.

Itulah yang kali terakhir bersama dan kini pertalian seorang abang kembar dan seorang adik kembar telah berpecah dua.

Setelah semua itu, Taufan tetap sahaja menjadi seorang yang ceria dan peramah serta serius dalam pekerjaannya. Tetapi sifat cerianya itu hanya mampu dilihat oleh kawan-kawannya tidak lagi kepada si adik. Dia tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan adiknya.

Manakala Halilintar pula, dia telah menjadi semakin pendiam, pemarah dan mula menutupi segalanya daripadanya. Dia tidak mahu lagi kisah akan bahaya lagi keatas abangnya yang telah memilih negara daripada adiknya sendiri. Bukan itu sahaja, dia takkan lagi menunggui Taufan apabila dia berkerja dan selalu mengunci diri di dalam bilik. Apahal dirinya tetap sahaja risau akan tidak kepulangan si abang kerana dirinya tetap menyayanginya.

Seperti juga kepada Blaze, adiknya dan ayahnya. Setelah semua itu, mereka tidak pernah aman. Ayahnya semakin diugut oleh Solar membuatkan lagi keadaan si ayah dalam bahaya.

Blaze pula yang cuba mencari jalan untuk menolong ayahnya tetap jalannya tetap buntu. Serta sehari semakin sehari dia tidak mampu nak bersenyum dan selalu menjadi seorang yang serius dan pemarah.

Manakala si Ice tidak dapat melihat senyuman abangnya dan dia selalu keseorangan kerana si abang tidak lagi menemani dia. Kini dirinya sepi dan selalu bersedih.

Tetap juga mereka tidak dapat buat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya dan syarikat mereka.

Semua masalah mereka tetap berlaku selama 2 tahun.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Hai author AnginTaufan ni. Masani Taufan tengah marah dan Halilintar tengah merajuk. Awal-awal author pikir chapter 2 ni boring sikit tapi semakin hujung aku membuat semakin siuk! So aku sastisfied sikit. Maaf kalau tak berapa siuk. Chapter 3 pasti siuk aku rasa. Di situ benar-benarnya akan bermula. Also maaf kerana character sini OOC dan umur dorang dlm cerita ni dewasa so maaf ada kekanak-kanakkan.**

 **Okay. Terima kasih readers kerana singgah membaca ff ku. Tolonglah review chapter ni/cerita ni ya. Nanti author merajuk... *nangis di sudut***

 **REVIEW YA? REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Sekian, AnginTaufan.**

 **P/S: Selamat Hari Raya! Maaf Zahir dan Batin! Dari saya Author AnginTaufan!^^ Maafkan author jika terbuat salah dan tidak dapat menepati janji author akan update ff author. Bye! Sayang kalian semua!**


End file.
